


It's 6 A.M.

by fpmechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: Tired and fatigued from yesterdays mission, Hanzo and Mccree think it'd be a good idea to get freaky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic

Hanzo awoke to the sound of soft humming, and the feeling of two arms wrapped around him.  
  
Jesse stroked his cheek, a small smile spreading accross his face. Hanzo held the hand, planting a kiss into Mccrees neck.  
  
"Mornin', sweetheart."  
  
Hanzo held his jaw loosely and pressed his lips to Mccrees. One sweet little kiss turned saucy quickly as Mccrees hands started to wander.  
  
Last night was a long night, the mission was rough and the trye effects of fatigue were only kicking in this morning, limbs sore and stiff. They were exhausted, that was certain. But in times like this, with their lover firmly in their grip, who really even gives a fuck?  
  
As they broke the kiss to breathe, Hanzos hands tugged at Jesses hair, earning a sharp grunt from his boyfriend.  
  
Their lips were nearly touching, soft but husky breaths occupying the small room between. They were staring into eachothers eyes, relishing every single thing about this moment.  
  
Hanzo spotted the marks he'd left on Jesse from last night, and instinctively licked his lips. This small gesture set Jesse off as he crashed his lips onto his lover, gripping his hips tightly and grinding his erection into Hanzos body.  
  
The sudden change of pace made Hanzo gasp for air, nails raking down the back of Jesses neck and bare back.  
There was a rush to get eachother as naked as possible without sitting up- and rushed mumbling of praises and moans.  
  
"I love you so much, Hanzo." Jesse whispers, lightly biting on his collarbone.  
  
Hanzo rolls his hips into Jesses, holding onto him like if he lets go he'll disappear.  
  
Jesse pulled down his own pants, going to stroke himself- though Hanzo had a different game plan, because he snatched Mccrees hand away and placed it on his hip. Jesse whines in frustration , but doesn't struggle. If Hanzo wanted to grind to completion, Mccree would follow suit.  
  
Hanzo leans into Jesses neck and gets to work on painting his canvas- sucking and biting to draw low groans from his boyfriend, riling him up even more.  
Jesses panting and just wants so much more-  he can't decide whether he wants to pound or be pounded.  
  
Hanzo stops rolling his hips and rests his head on the others shoulder, hot breath sending shivers down Jesses spine.  
  
Hanzo suddenly swings his leg over his lovers' hip, and he gets the idea immediately, grabbing his dick and rubbing his own erection along side Hanzos.  
  
Hanzo moans, grabbing a fistful of Jesses hair, rutting into his hand.  
  
"Oh my god, Hanzo yer a blessin'." Jesse lays kisses down his neck.  
  
Hanzo let out the breath he'd been holding, moaning out Jesses name and spilling into incoherent Japanese. He peppers Jesses face with kisses as his boyfriend pumped their cocks together.  
With every stroke a jolt of energy shot through their bodies, low groaning and whimpers filled the room.  
  
"I love you so much, you're so good to me darlin'." Jesse moans out into his ear, and Hanzos reply is biting down onto Mccrees shoulder.  
  
"Haah ffuck...Hanzo."  
  
Hanzo pulled away and grabbed Jesses jaw, forcing him to look straight in his eyes. Hanzo looked like a blissed out mess.  
  
"Jesse I want you."  
  
Mccrees mouth is watering.  
  
"I need you."  
  
Mccree nodded and let out a whimper as he spreads Hanzos entrance with his fingers- drinking up Hanzos moans and cries.  
  
When he pushed in, Hanzo jolted and dug his nails into Jesses back, crying his name.  
And then he wondered, 'What on earth did I do to deserve a man like Hanzo?'  
  
"Please ... please ..." Hanzo begged, legs tightening around Mccrees waste.  
Jesse started up a slow pace, already feeling his climax approaching. Hanzo is a moaning mess, clawing at every inch of his back.  
  
Jesse whispers praises into Hanzos ear, telling Hanzo how much he loves him, how good he feels, how hot he looks.  
  
When Hanzo comes, its the end of the line for Mccree, rutting into Hanzo to ride out their climax.  
  
And since i literally have no idea how to end this , they went amd had a bath together the end byeee


End file.
